Love Land
by Precious93
Summary: Clintasha One-shot. Rated T to be safe,


_A/N: Okay guys here is a new story for you! I know I should be working on my other ones but I haven't really had time for them and I haven't been able to come up with anything for them either. Sorry about that!_

_This story is a bit different than what I normally write. It's pretty sad and I will write the spoilers in the end note. You can read there for the warnings. This was inspired by the song "Love Land" by Martina McBride. Give it a listen, it's a good song!_

_Enjoy!_

Love Land

Natasha was scared. She didn't know what was happening and she couldn't stop it, couldn't fix it. "Oh God," she sobbed into her hand as she watched the blood drip down her legs. "Clint!" She screamed. It was broken and terrified.

She could hear him run through the house to get to her. She knew he must have heard the fear and helplessness in her voice, knew he would get to her as fast as he could.

Seconds later he had knocked the bedroom door wide open and froze for a split second, taking in the scene in front of him. Natasha standing in the doorway to the bathroom, blood seeping through her clothes, dripping down to the carpet. He didn't hesitate for more than a few blinks before he rushed to the closet and pulled out a few large towels. He thrust them at her, then scooped her into his arms.

She was frozen in shock. From the blood, from what it meant. She briefly thought about how easily Clint had taken charge and started to move.

Clint brought her out to the car and gently sat her in the back seat, carefully buckling her in. he made sure she had the towels to prevent more blood from getting everywhere. Not that it mattered much at the moment. He jumped in the driver's seat and was soon speeding off to the nearest hospital. By his calculations, he would arrive in seven minutes if he broke every traffic law between the house and hospital.

The ride was dead silent. Both of them fearing the worst. Clint was trying to work it out in his head. Natasha had been fine earlier in the day and even for the last week or so. She hadn't complained of any discomfort, not that she normally would, but he could tell when something bothered her. She had been fine. Now there was blood everywhere.

Natasha wasn't thinking at all, abstract thoughts occurred to her in random order, not one having to do with another. Clint suspected she was in shock. He was probably right.

A lifetime later, they arrived at the hospital. Parked outside the emergency entrance, not caring about whether he was supposed to park there or not. He lifted her out of the back seat and carried her to the door. Once inside he started shouting for someone, anyone to come help.

"Please! She bleeding, it- it's the baby! Something's wrong with the baby!" He shouted, his voice breaking. He was on the verge of panicking, but he had to hold himself together, for her.

The next few minutes were a blur. A flurry of activity as doctors and nurses scrambled to get Natasha into an O.R. Clint refusing to let her go. An orderly and an officer holding him back as the wheeled Natasha away behind closed doors. 'Authorized Personnel Only' the sign taunted.

Clint collapsed into a plastic chair, breathing heavily. He dropped his head into his hands and let out a sob. He quickly regained him composure and rake his hand down his face, only now realizing that were covered in her blood.

He stood to go wash his hands. When he returned he pulled out his phone and called Coulson.

"What's going on, Barton?" Phil answered on the second ring.

"Natasha- there was blood. Some much blood! The baby, Phil, the baby's in trouble," Clint's voice broke over the last word.

"What happened?" Phil demanded. Clint could tell he was up and moving and making plans for what, Clint didn't know.

"I don't know! She was bleeding, so much...I brought her to the hospital. She's in surgery now, I don't know anything else. Phil, please, I need help."

Phil had never heard the archer so desperate. He sighed and went back to planning. "Okay, I'm on may way. I'll make plans for her once we know what's going on. Maybe we can get her to the Helicarrier once they've finished surgery." Phil's voice was calm and reassuring. Clint breathed in relief and thanked him before hanging up.

A few hour later, though longer if you ask Clint, the doctor came out to address him and Phil.

"Are you Mr. Barton?" He asked Clint. After a nod of confirmation he continued. "Your wife is in recovery. She will be fine with some rest for a few weeks." Clint let out the breath he had been holding. Then the doctor continued, "There is one more thing. We did everything we could, but the baby didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Clint felt like the world dropped out from around him. He fell to his knees in shock. This time he didn't stop the sobs that racked his body or the tears that fell from his eyes. He felt arms wrapped around him and hold him. Phil had knelt beside him, supporting his body from sliding all the way to the floor. He was crying as well, though it was silent. Tears quietly slipping down his cheeks.

Clint regained his composure enough to be brought into Natasha's room. She was awake when he entered, though she probably should have been asleep. Her body's enhancements must have flushed the drugs out of her system though.

She turned to him when he walked in, the tears in her eyes mirror by his own. He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. They cried together over their lost child. Neither understanding what had gone wrong. Coulson stood in the room, keeping watch over his agents.

Natasha had finally cried herself to sleep and Clint followed her shortly after. Coulson took his leave and returned to HQ.

For months, Natasha blamed herself. She said that she had done to much bad to deserve anything good. Now she was paying for her mistakes.

Clint was there for her through it all. He would tell her that nothing was her fault. He didn't blame her. He didn't have anyone too blame. Except maybe the Red Room, who experimented on her so much it might have caused this heartache.

It took a few years before Natasha had excepted what had happened, but even then, she mostly just refused to think about it.

Until one day, five years since their tragedy occurred, they got some news. Two blue lines on a white plastic stick.

Natasha dropped it in shock and fear. She called to Clint, who ran to her. They went to the doctor and he confirmed it.

Almost four years later, they watched their son blow out the three candles on his birthday cake. They stood around the dining room table in Avengers Tower, surrounded by their friends, their family. Pepper was taking pictures, Thor and Steve and Bruce were wearing funny party hats and cheering on the little blond boy, who looked so much like his father. Tony was fiddling with something on his tablet.

Clint stood with his arms wrapped around Natasha's waist as they watched their baby smile and laugh. They watched him as he took a handful of cake and threw it at Tony, hitting him square in the face.

"Daddy's little man," Natasha smirked. Her son had his father's aim. She grabbed a bit of cake and threw it at Steve, causing everyone to join in the food fight. Clint laughed at the boy and scooped a finger of frosting, smearing on Natasha's face.

Clint kissed the frosting off her nose and cheek before kissing her lips softly. "Thank you," he whispered to her.

She looked at him confused, "for what?"

"For trying this again. For giving me a beautiful son," He answered.

Tears shimmered in her eyes before she blinked them away. "I love you," she buried her face into his neck. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I love you, too, Tasha."

They spent the rest of the day cleaning up and unwrapping presents. Their son was the beacon of light through the darkest time. He led them through the pain and brought them happiness and they couldn't be more thankful for being given a second chance.

The End.

_A/N: Trigger warning for miscarriage. Sorry it;s such a depressing topic guys!_

_But of course I had to write a happy ending in there! _

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
